We Are The Merrymen
by LycoX
Summary: After their last encounter with Prometheus and Rory's wonderful return, the team decide on trying out a new tactic to combat the menace in their lives.


**We Are**

 **The Merrymen**

 **Disclaimer: Random inspiration is to thank for this one. And maybe chapter 3 of War On Darhkness too. As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place a few days after 'Rory's Return'. Also, don't forget to vote in my current on going poll!**

* * *

In an alleyway somewhere in the city, the vigilante known as Wild Dog could be seen fighting a lone thug. One who wasn't faring too well for that matter against the masked man either. Once he was done, Wild Dog looked towards the camera. "Bein' a vigilante isn't your average 9 to 5 job."

A body then went flying past him with a scream, causing the camera to turn in the direction the screaming thug had originally come from to reveal the figure known as Artemis. "As a matter of fact, its not a job at all. But a service meant to help those in need. Along with stopping various bad people from hurting those in need." She then took out an arrow and fired it into a nearby wall.

One that had a poster on it with Adrian Chase in his Prometheus outfit and picking his nose. "Ooh! Sorry boys! Still the reigning champ!" Came the voice of the heroine known as Speedy.

Causing Arsenal and Green Arrow to groan with shakes of the head. Arsenal then noticed the camera on them and cleared his throat. "Oh, right." Began the Green Arrow.

"Being a vigilante is a thankless job." Spoke Speedy.

"But knowing that people are safe from folks like Malcolm Merlyn, The Count, Slade Wilson, Damien Darhk, that Promy guy, and others is all the thanks we'll ever need." Stated Arsenal firmly as various images were shown of the people he mentioned.

Some even in compromising positions for that matter. Green Arrow spoke next. "What we do is dangerous but we do it despite that so that those who are watching this can live to see another day. And the day after it as you were meant to do."

All three then let arrows fly, each of them passing right by Laurel Lance, aka the Black Canary as she and the vigilante known as Ragman sparred with one another. She looked at the camera and then ducked a swing from the Ragman. "Living the life we do, we have to keep in shape. And sparring is definitely one way to do that."

" **Or otherwise, the training we don't get in, is likely one the other guy did get in. Leading to us having problems. OOF!** " The camera moved back to show that Laurel had managed to flip him onto his back with a grin on her lips.

She then stuck her hand out for him to take and it looked like he was going to accept it. But it was nothing more then a feint as he got her on the floor that time. Both then looked at the camera. "And being on your guard against whoever your fighting is always, ALWAYS a good idea."

" **As you never know what your opponent might do next. LIKE TH-AUGH!** " His attempt to tackle Laurel got him in a choke hold by her instead.

Grinning as she looked into the camera while Ragman appeared to be legitly struggling to break free. "The upper hand can be your friend. Especially against weirdos like Prometheus."

A brief clip was then seen of what looked to be Adrian 'Prometheus' Chase in his outfit dancing to the song known as 'Hammer Time'. The screen then shifted to a small metallic ball being worked on with gloved hands. It was then picked up by the smiling figure known as Mr. Terrific. "Having the right tool for this kind of life is always an important thing to remember folks. Cause you never know when it might just come in handy when dealing with the likes of Prometheus. Who's days I'm pretty sure are numbered." He then chucked the ball without looking where it went.

An explosion could be heard after that, along with a scream. "TERRIFIC!" Yelled a voice, causing the camera to turn to see who had shouted that.

Revealing a smoking Spartan with his hands on his hips and annoyance written all over him. The camera then turned back to Mr. Terrific. "Oops, sorry!" Replied the man with a nervous chuckle.

"Doing what we do can get you thirsty and hungry too!" Called out Artemis as she walked down the street.

Catching a bag of Big Belly Burger and an energy drink bottle with the logo of 'Olympian Fire' on the side of it as she did so. Ever on the ready to defend lives if need be as she gave nods to those she walked past with a smile on her lips. The scene then switched to a park with Laurel in full Black Canary gear taking on several thugs with Speedy's help. Laurel turned her head to the side to look at the camera and winked at it. "And remember..."

"We are..." Added in Speedy as she flipped over a thug.

"We are..." Came Wild Dog's voice as he inspected some weapons.

" **We are...** " Came Ragman's voice as juggled several items with his rags for the amusement of several kids in the Glades.

A gun cocking could be heard as Spartan appeared next. "We are..."

Green Arrow then appeared and looking a bit put out with Mr. Terrific next to him with a big smile to be seen on his face. "We are..." Began the T marked man with the Green Arrow lowering his head with a sigh.

The scene then shifted to the entire Arrow Team with Green Arrow's arms crossed and looking away from the camera. "WE ARE THE MERRYMEN!"

"And Prometheus and Talia Al Ghul HAVE FAILED. THIS. CITY!" Yelled Green Arrow as he fired off an arrow.

Another scene briefly appeared with Laurel in her gear and holding a sign that said 'Canary's Company has a better ring to it for a group name'. She even gave the okay sign, followed by a thumb's up and a wink. The scene then shifted to a hallway, the camera making its way through as Quentin Lance and various others could be seen doing various City business. A door soon was opened and within it, was Mayor Queen himself, along with his sister who doubled as Chief of Staff, Thea Queen. Both looked at the camera with smiles on their faces before the Mayor spoke. "I am Mayor Queen and I approve of this message."

The screen faded to black after that, only for the Green Arrow to appear next on a rooftop while at night. "And remember, don't try any of this at home unless you've had a lot of training." He then launched another arrow that doubled as a rope line and slid down it. Allowing for the commercial to finally end.

Along with causing Prometheus and Talia to seethe with rage over the ballsy move. Talia even wondered how the Hell they got a picture of her in her nightgown with a tutu clearly photoshopped in. "Heads will role for this one." Promised the woman darkly with Adrian nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, I imagined this being funnier in my head when I first thought it up earlier at work. Hopefully it has some amusement value to it! And before anyone bitches, Felicity has no mask and the like so having her involved wouldn't have made sense. R and R!**


End file.
